Fire Demon High
by devilkatkiller
Summary: Sakura Sasuke Ino Shikamaru Naruto Hinata Tenten and Neji are demons and go to high school.bad summary but schould be a good story.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 a.m. when the pink haired hime of the Haruno Clan of wolf demons woke up for the first day of the new school year. It was her senior year at Fire Demon High. When she got up there was a text message from her friend Ino who was a cat demon. The text said: get up and meet me outside ur house at 7 and I'll take u to skool.

Sakura got out of her king sized bed that had red and black sheets on it. She looked at her clock and it read 6:15 a.m.. She walked into her bathroom that was attached to her room and took a shower then all the other things she does in the morning. After 30 minutes she came out in a towel and walked over to her walk into closet and got her school uniform out which was a black and red plaid skirt that went about 2 inches above the knees, a red button up shirt and black sweater vest. For the guys it was black dress pants, a button up shirt like the girls, a black tie and jacket. On the left side of both the jackets and the vest was the schools insignia "FDH". As she put on her uniform she figured out that her uniform shirt was a little bit too small for her.

'I have to remember to get a new set of uniform shirts at some point soon' she thought.

When she got down stairs it was 6:50. She went into the kitchen and got some breakfast which was some toast. When she finished eating there was a horn honk outside which was a sign that Ino was waiting for her outside. As she exited from the front door of her house she locked the door and put on her red flats.

"Hey Forehead I think your shirt got smaller or something." Ino said with a smirk.

"Very funny Pig but its not the shirt that got smaller its me that's gotten bigger." said Sakura.

"Well your going to have to de careful today around your fanboys."

"I could careless about fanboys Ino and you know it." Sakura said.

"Okay whatever just get in the car so we can go. I bet everyone is waiting for us by now." Ino Said.

"Okay Kami-sama, I'm getting in. Said Sakura as she got into Ino's purple Ford 500.

Ino then speed out of the drive way and off to school. When they got there Ino parked next to the Sakura tree where all of there friends were. When they got of the car Sakura's fanboys started to yell thing at her.

"Marry me."

"Have my kids." they yelled along with other things.

Sakura started to get mad and just when she was going to yell at them someone pulled her away from them. When the person stopped pulling her she turned around to see who it was which it was none other then Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun thanks for saving me from the fanboys."

"Hn, well I can't let them look at my girlfriend that way and you should have on a jacket." he said.

"I don't have one or I would be wearing one." She said.

"Fine when we get in the school I'll get you the sweater out of my locker for you to wear." He said.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." she said kissing him on the cheek.

With that Sakura started to walk away from Sasuke and back to there friends when she felt a pair of arms around her waist pulling her back to Sasuke.

"Who said you could go yet?" asked Sasuke with his head on her shoulder next to her neck.

"No one but I don't want our friends to worry about us. So let me go please Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a pout on her face.

"Fine but this not over yet." he said.

"Okay but later." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two of them made it back to there friends they all decide to head inside to their lockers which were all together. When they got to the lockers Sasuke got out his black zip up hoodie with a Uchiha crest on the back.

"Here Sakura put this on so the fan boys stop looking at you." Sasuke said.

"Okay I'll put it on Sasuke." she said.

After a few minutes of sitting there by their lockers the bell rang and the group headed off to their home room class. In home room the group sat in the back left of the room next to the windows. In the corner sat Sasuke and Sakura. Next to them was Ino and Shikamaru. In front of Sasuke and Sakura sat Naruto and Hinata. Then next to them was Neji and Tenten. After they sat down Sasuke's fan girls walked into the room. They were lead by Sasuke's number one fan girl Karin. Like the other girls Karin wore the uniform but with a few differences like her skirt being mid-thigh and she had way more cleavage showing then there needed to be.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you come sit with me instead of the slut your next to?" asked Karin while she tried to look sexy.

"No now go away." Sasuke said not even looking up at Karin.

"But Sasuke why do you want to sit with the slut and not me?" Karin asked in a whinny voice.

"Who are you calling a slut you little whore?" Sakura asked looking a little pissed off.

"Karin go away before Sakura kills you." Sasuke said trying to keep Sakura calm.

"No, not to till you come with me." Karin said acting like she was going to get her way.

"Are you ignoring me whore?" Sakura asked looking really pissed off now.

"Well I was trying to but it's kind of hard to when I keep seeing your big forehead and ugly pink hair." Karin said with a smirk.

Before anyone had time to stop her Sakura had Karin pinned to the wall by her throat.

"I'm warning you Karin go away before you get hurt." Sakura said putting a little pressure on Karin's throat.

"Like you could hurt me you bitch." Karin said trying to look strong.

"Sakura put her down. You're going to get in trouble if you hurt her." Sasuke said as he walked up behind Sakura.

"No I won't Sasuke-kun no one likes her anyway so it's not like anyone would care." Sakura stated and she tighten her grip on Karin's neck.

"Put her down before I make you Sakura you don't need to get in trouble on the first day of the school year." Sasuke said as he put his hands on her waist.

"You wouldn't dare Sasuke ."

"Yes I would and am Sakura."

Sasuke then kissed Sakura's neck and biting down a little to distract Sakura just enough to get her to let go of Karin.

"Damn it Sasuke that wasn't fair." Pouted Sakura.

"But Sa-ku-ra if you would have gotten in trouble then we might not have gotten to finish what we started earlier and I want to finish it. Don't you?" He said as he bit down on her neck a little harder.

"Yes I do want to finish it." She said lean back into Sasuke.

"Karin I would leave now if I were you because it only a matter of time till I let her go."

"Fine but I will be back." She said as she walk back to her desk in the front of the room.

After Karin left Sasuke pulled Sakura with him back to their desks and into his lap. 5 minutes later Kakashi- sensei walked into the room.

"Yo class. Sorry I'm late but I was helping an old lady cross the ---"

"Lair! You old hentia." Yelled most of the class.

"I'm not old." Said Kakashi knowing that he couldn't say he wasn't a hentia.

"Whatever Kaka-sensei." Said Naruto with an air of not caring.

"Class do whatever you want to as long as it is G-rated." He said while looking right at Sasuke and Sakura.

With that the class went back to doing what they were doing before Kakashi walked in to the class room. The group started to talk about what they were going to do that weekend.

"So this weekend I say we all have a sleep over at my house because my parents are going to be out of town till Kami knows when." Sakura said looking at everyone in the group.

"Yeah we should, it will be so much fun and we can do what every we want to do." Ino said squealing like that animal she was name after.

"Okay so its settled, sleepover at my house." Sakura said while nodding to herself.

"Don't make any plans for tonight Sakura because you are all mine for tonight." Whispered Sasuke in to her ear.

Not long after that the bell rang and the group walked off to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch

The group sat outside under a Sakura tree in the court yard of the school. The girls sat on one side of the tree talking while the boys sat on the other side doing the same.

With the girls

"Who wants to hang out after school today and maybe go shopping?" Ino asked looking at the other girls.

"Sure, why not." Said Tenten with a nod of her head.

"Sounds fun." Hinata said agreeing to the idea.

Sakura didn't say anything about the idea. The other girls looked at her to see why she didn't answer the question which was due to the fact that she was in a dazed state looking at the falling Sakura petals above her. After waiting about five minutes for her to return back to reality which she didn't do Ino move over to her and flicker her in the forehead. Out of reflex Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist in a tight grip till she noticed that it was Ino.

"Sorry for that Ino." Sakura said letting go of Ino's wrist.

"Why were you all dazed out on us Sakura?" Tenten questioned.

"I was thinking about thing is all." Sakura said looking back up.

"It's okay Sakura. So are you going to hang out with us and maybe go shopping too?" Ino asked her.

"No, sorry I got plans already."Sakura stated.

"With who?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"With Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking happy.

"So what are you to planning to do?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know yet but I bet Sasuke does." Sakura said.

"Just play things safe, we don't need any little Uchiha's running around right now, now do we?" Ino said trying to not sound too concerned about it.

"I doubt anything like that will happen tonight Pig." Sakura said blushing a little.

"Yeah okay. Just be safe please." Ino begged. (**A.N.= can anyone see Ino begging for that cause I can't and I wrote it**.)

"Okay Pig whatever you say." Sakura said trying to get off the topic of her and Sasuke's sex life.

After that the girl walked around the tree and sat with the boys or in some cases on the boys and waited for lunch to end.

After school

After the school day ended the gang walk out of the school and to their cars. Sasuke and Sakura walk over to Sasuke's black Cobra GT with red racing strips with a black leather interior.

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she got in to passenger side of the Cobra.

"Bye Sasuke/teme, Sakura/ Sakura-chan." The group said.

Once in Sasuke's car the two drove out of the schools parking lot leaving the others behind.

"So where are we heading to now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"How does your house sound?" he asked.

"That sounds good to me." She replayed back.

With that the two drove to Sakura's house. When they got there they went straight up to Sakura's room. Once in her room they started to make out like there was no tomorrow. As they made out Sasuke's hands traveled down Sakura's body and the under her skirt to play with the band of her panties. (**A.N.= if you want a lemon I need help writing it or to have it written for me and I need more reviews**.)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the two woke up and neither of them wanted to get up and go to school because they were still to tried from all the fun the night before. By the time school was over the two had woken up.

With the gang

The gang had been wondering all day where Sasuke and Sakura were so they decide that they were going to check on them as soon as they could. The gang first went to Sasuke's house and found out he hadn't been there scenes the morning before. They then went to Sakura's house thinking that would be the only other place the two could be. Once there they got out of their cars to see Sasuke's car in the drive way. Ino being the one with an extra key to Sakura's house was the first to the door so she could open it for the gang. Once inside Ino started yelling for Sakura to get down stairs or she was going upstairs to get her herself.

Upstairs

Sasuke being the one awake heard Ino's yelling. Knowing that she really would come upstairs like she had said put on his shirt and boxers and went down stairs. When he got down stairs Ino stopped her yelling and just looked at Sasuke due to what he had on.

"So what did you two do yesterday after school?" Ino asked with a lifted brow.

"Things, so why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked back.

"To see why you guys didn't go to school today." Neji said as if it was plain to see.

"Well we have been asleep while you guys where at school." Sasuke stated.

"Where is forehead at we're going to the mall and she is coming with us." Ino said in a finalized tone.

"She's upstairs still sleeping." Sasuke stated.

"Okay then we're going up stairs." Ino said as she and the girls went upstairs.

The girls went up to Sakura's room and open the door without think about what might be on the other side. Inside the room laid Sakura on her bed wrapped up in her bed sheets. On the floor laid her clothes from the day before. Ino walked over to her and flicked her in the forehead. Sakura slowly started to woke up just to see her friends standing over her.

"Guy what the hell are you doing in here? " Sakura said with a yawn.

"We are here to woke your lazy ass up and then take you to the mall." Tenten stated.

"Well if you want me up you need to leave the room so I can get out of my bed." Sakura said.

"Why is there something you don't want us to see under those sheets?" Asked Ino.

"Yes there is and I don't think you want to see it either because in happens to be me naked body."Sakura stated plain as day.

"Okay we'll leave but you better hurry your ass up." Tenten said.

The girls left Sakura to get ready. 30 minutes later Sakura came down stairs in a pair of black shorts, a white tang top that had the words "Property of Sasuke Uchiha' in red letters, Sasuke's hoodie form the day before and a pair of red flip-flops.

"Took you long enough to get ready Forehead." Ino said.

"Shut up Pig and lets go already." Sakura said as she flipped her hair over her left shoulder showing off a bite mark on her collar bone.

"What is that on your neck Sakura?" Tenten asked after see the bite mark.

"Nothing at all." Sakura said as she covered it back up.

"Fine don't tell us Saku." Ino said with a pout.

"Are we going or can I go back to bed?" Asked Sakura as she acted like she was going back upstairs.

"Okay bye boys we're going now" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura and drag her out of the door.

When the girls got to the mall they went into the food court to eat a bite to eat before they went shopping.

"Okay so why did you really want to come to the mall? Well other than Ino." Sakura asked/said.

"To hang out with you and to find out why you weren't at school today." Said Tenten.

"Well I wasn't at school because I was too tired to get up from what I did the night before. And before you ask again the thing on my neck is mate mark form Sasuke." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Ok. I didn't think you would really tell us what that was." Tenten said looking surprised.

"Now that we know that lets go shopping." said Ino looking happy now.

"Yeah lets go." said Hinata. **(A/N=wow she hasn't said much.)**

"First lets go to American Eagle to get new swimsuits for this weekend." Sakura said while getting up.

With that the girls headed off to the store. Each picked out a swimsuit that they liked. Ino's was a purple bikini with clouds on it. Tenten's was a green tankini with the words fate and destiny all over it. Hinata's was a white tankini with little orange foxes all over. And Sakura's was a black bikini with blood red cherry blossoms on it. To go with their swimsuits they all got board shorts in the same color.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"How about we just walk around for a while." Suggested Ino.

"Sounds like a plan now let's go." Said Tenten.

As they walked Ino got the idea to start questioning Sakura more about what happened the night before.

"So Sakura did you have fun yesterday with Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes I did have fun with him yesterday." Sakura replied.

"Did you play it safe?" Ino asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Um well you see what had happened is we must have forgot." Sakura said as she looked away from Ino.

"Forehead you're an idiot. If you get pregnant I'm going to say 'I told you so.'" Ino said.

"Well so you know Sakura Tsunade-sama was looking for you today. She wanted to know why you and Sasuke weren't at school today because she saw you two leave together yesterday. "Said Hinata

"What did you guys tell her?" Sakura asked.

"That we didn't know where you two were." Said Tenten.

"Thank you for that. I most likely won't be at school tomorrow again along with Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Okay so how about we head back to your place now Sakura?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah lets go." agreed Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

When the girls got back to Sakura's house all the boy were in the living room watching TV. but Sasuke.

"Hey guys where is Sasuke?" ask Sakura.

"I think teme went to your room to sleep or something." said Naruto.

"Okay I'm going to go find him." said Sakura as she went upstairs.

When she got to her room she walked in and saw Sasuke a sleep in just his boxers. Sakura walked over and sat on the edge of her bed next to Sasuke and just watched him sleep. After a few moments Sasuke started to wake up.

"Hey why are you sleeping?" ask Sakura

"So that I won't get tired tonight." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"To bad you got to wait till our friends leave." said Sakura.

"Why don't you just go ask them to leave so we have more time to ourselves?" ask Sasuke.

"Okay I'll be right back." said Sakura as she went down stairs.

A few minutes later she walked back into the room.

"Okay they're gone."

"Good."

With that Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pull her onto the bed.

Halfway through the night Sakura got a text from Ino saying:

"Play it safe"

Sakura never got the message till the next day after she woke up.

The next day when they woke up it was about 10 minutes before school got out and 20 minutes till their friends got there for the sleep over.

"I'm going to get in the shower and no you can't join me." said Sakura.

"You're no fun Saku-chan."

"I don't care Sasu-kun. If you want to shower go to my parents room and shower."

Sakura then walked into her bathroom and got in the shower. 15 minutes later she came out wearing a pair of black bootie shorts with the word Sexy on the ass in red and red tank top.

After a few minutes Sasuke came into Sakura's room in a pair of black basketball shorts and a dark blue shirt.

"Let's go down stairs and wait for the others." said Sakura.

"Hn"

The 2 walked down stairs into the living room and sat in 1 of the recliners.

After about 5 minutes the rest of the group walked in to Sakura's mansion.

"Well nice to see you up today when we get here Sakura." said Ino.

"Whatever Pig. Girls go change in my room and boys in 1 of the guest rooms." said Sakura.

When they were doing changing they came back down.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Tenten.

"How about we play truth or dare?" said Ino.

"Okay" said everyone.

"Okay I'll go first truth or dare Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip to your boxers then have Sakura sit on your lap for the rest of the game but you can't put your hands on her."

"Fine." said Sasuke as he stripped down to his boxers then put Sakura on his lap.

"Okay now dobe truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay go run naked in the street saying 'I hate ramen'."

"Fine but I'll get you back for this."

Naruto stripped and run outside naked saying 'I hate ramen'. Inside Hinata fainted and was very red.

When Naruto got back inside he dressed. Then he sat back on the where he was before.

"Okay Shikamaru truth or dare."

"Troublesome. I pick dare."

"I dare you to not be lazy or say troublesome for the rest of the time we are here."

"Fine. Neji truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to go outside and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' at the top of your lungs."

"Okay no big deal."

Neji walked outside to the middle of the road and sang 'I'm a Barbie girl' while in side everyone was laughing like crazy.

When Neji was back in his spot about to take his turn Sakura got up to leave.

"Where you going forehead?"

"I'm going for a run in the forest."

"What about the game Sakura-chan." asked Naruto.

"You guys can keep playing."

"But why don't you want to play?" asked Tenten.

"I just don't feel like it anymore."

"Okay go just don't be gone too long or we'll send Sasuke after you." said Ino.

"Okay I'll be back in an hour." said Sakura as she left the house to the backyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

As I walked out of the house I changed in to my wolf form and ran off to the forest. As I went along I started to think about what has happened since school started. I stopped running when I came to a clearing. I walked over to a tree at the edge of the clearing and laid under it. As the twilight descended into darkness I drifted off to sleep.

A while later I woke up to a familiar raven colored wolf prodding me in the side with its muzzle. When I become more aware of what was going on I could tell the raven colored wolf was Sasuke.

"Sakura time to get up and go back home." he said.

"Okay just give me a second."

I got up and stretched before I started to walk back home with Sasuke following me.

When we got back to the house everyone was asleep. We walked over to where we were sitting in before the gang showed up. We soon fell asleep like everyone else.

When I woke up the next morning I found out that I was the only one still asleep.

After a few moments I decided to get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning forehead. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes pig I did."

"So what do you want to cook?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know how about eggs?"

"Okay they'll be done in a few minutes." said Hinata as she started to cook the eggs.

As Hinata cooked the eggs the smell started to make me sick. The smell soon became too much for me so I bolted out of the kitchen and into the first floors bathroom to throw up. Within a few minutes the gang was at the bathroom and Sasuke was by my side. When I stood up and turned around I saw everyone looking at me. When I looked at Ino she had a look that said 'I told you so'.

"You okay Saku-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes Sasu-kun."

"Okay lets go back to the living room." said Naruto.

"I'm going to my room."

As I walked to my room I knew the girls were following me. When I got to my room I went to my bed and laid face down on it. After a few moments I heard my door shut and felt my bed shift under the weight of the girls.

"So Sakura care to explain what just happened?" asked Tenten.

"Nope I wouldn't because I bet you guys can figure it out already on your own."

"Okay so what now? You're going to have to call your parents and Sasuke's to tell them about this." said Hinata.

"I know but first I need to tell Sasuke."

"Yeah you should. I bet he'll be so happy." said Tenten.

The girls left my room to go get Sasuke for me.

'This is big news for us.' I thought.

A few minutes after the girls left Sasuke came in and shut my door.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he walk over to sit next to me.

"Better. I have something to tell you."

"Okay then tell me."

"I'm pregnant." I said as a set my head on his lap.

"Really that's wonderful."

"We're going to have tell our families and the school about this along with the guys." I said as I sat up.

"Okay so which one first?"

"The guys would be good to tell first."

We then walk out of my room and down stairs to the living room. When we entered the living room everyone turned to look at us.

"Well we have to tell you guys something."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see I'm pregnant."

"Wow." was all the guys could say.

"You don't waste time do you teme?"

"Whatever dobe."

"Hey Sakura what are you going to do about Sasuke's #1 fangirl?" asked Ino.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." I said as I walked to the kitchen to get the phone.

"So Sasuke who's family first yours or mine."

I dialed my mom's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi honey. Why are you calling?" –mom

"I have new for you." -sakura

"What is it?"-mom

"I'm pregnant with Sasuke-kun's child." –sakura

"Omg. That's wonderful. So are you going to move in with him?" –mom

"We haven't decided that yet." –sakura

"Okay honey. I'll tell your dad and Sasori." –mom

"Thanks mom love you bye." –sakura

"Love you to bye." -mom

"Okay Sasuke your parents are next so let's go tell them shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Said Sasuke as he took my hand.

"You guys stay here we'll be back later." I said as I shut the door after us.

As we walked up the front door Sasuke took my hand in his. Sasuke opened the door for me then followed me in and shut the door.

"Mom could you come to the living room with Dad and Itachi please. Sakura and I have something to tell you." Sasuke yell as walked to the living room.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Mikoto.

"Well we have 2 new members to the Uchiha clan."

"That's great news. Welcome to the family Sakura-chan." said Mikoto.

"Have you 2 informed your school yet?" asked Fugaku.

"NO we haven't." I said.

"Okay. We'll do it for you don't worry about it. Also we'll take care of having your name being changed." said Mikoto.

"Thank you very much. And if you don't mind Sasuke will be staying with me till my parents get back." I said.

"Don't worry about it and it fine that Sasuke is going to stay with you." said Mikoto.

"Congrats bro and Sakura be careful around his fangirls now sakura." said Itachi.

"Thanks and I will. Bye now we have to get back to the gang." I said.

"Bye." Said Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi.

We then went back to my house. We spent the rest of the weekend just hanging out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at 6:00 am to find Sasuke's arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Sasu-kun you have to get up we have to go to school today." I said.

"I don't want to Saku-chan."

"To bad you have to now up."

"Fine I'm up."

"Good now go get dressed and make me toast."

"Okay meet you down stairs."

After I got dressed I grabbed Sasuke's hoodie and walked down stairs.

"Here you go." Sasuke said as he handed me 2 pieces of toast.

"Thanks."

"Let's go now so that we aren't late." said Sasuke as he grabbed are bags.

We both got in Sasuke's car and drove off to school.

When Sasuke and Sakura got to school they walked to the Sakura tree where all of their friends where. Sasuke sat under the tree while Sakura sat on his lap leaning on his chest while his arms were around her waist.

"Hey Sakura ready for the whole student body to find out about you and Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Yeah as long as the fangirls/boy stay away."

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will be early because of this?" wondered Tenten.

"If he is at least the fans will stay away." Said Sasuke.

"We should go now to make sure we beat you twos fans and make sure that we set around Sakura." Said Neji.

When they walked into the classroom they sat how they sat on the first day. A few minutes later when the bell rang all of the students came in as did to everyone's surprise Kakashi-sensei.

"Good morning everyone. Let's start off by taking roll." said Kakashi-sensei. (sitting order four sets a row).

"Usagi Chibori."

"Here"

"Rock Lee"

"Here"

"Karin Makie"

"Here"

"Ami Wannsbe"

"Here"

For other names were called before it got to the gang.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Here"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here believe it"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Hn"

"Tenten Katan"

" Here"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Sakura Har Opps I mean Uchiha"

"Here"

When Sakura answered to whole class minus the gang and Kakashi-sensei turned around and looked at her.

"Ino Yamanake"

"Here"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Here"

"Okay everyone is here so do as you please as long as it isn't loud." said Kakashi-sensei.

As Kakashi-sensei sat there reading his little orange book, Karin and Ami walked back to the gang.

"Hey Pinky why'd you change your name when you know it not true." said Karin.

"Well I hate to tell you this but it is true and you can't do anything about it." said Sakura.

"Yeah right. Sasuke-kun come with me and leave this pink haired lying bitch." said Karin.

"No. Leave now cause I'm not leaving Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Fine but I'll be back." said Karin as she walked off.

"Okay that was stupid." said Ino.

"Yea it was." agreed Tenten.

"So what now?" asked Hinata.

"We wait till the bell rings. Then we hope nothing bad happens." said Neji.

When the bell rang the gang left the room and headed to the gym for their next class.

When they got their they went into the locker rooms and changed into their uniforms for gym which for the guys it was a red t-shirt and black gym shorts and the girls it was a red tang top and black gym shorts.

Once done they went out into the gym and sat on the bleachers to wait for their teacher.

"Okay people get up and start warming up. And Sakura come over here." Anko said as she walked into the gym.

"What is it you wanted Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked when she got over to Anko.

"The school knows about you so that means you aren't allowed to participate in gym. So your aunt (who is Tsunade) wants you to do her paper work while you're in gym." Anko said.

"Okay but tell her I better be getting something out of this if I have to do her paper work while she sits in her office drinking." Sakura said.

"Okay I will and here is your work for today." Anko said as she handed Sakura a stack of papers.

Sakura took the papers and walked back to her spot on the bleachers to get to work on them.

As everyone else in the gym played some sport Karin thought no one was watching. Karin tossed a volleyball right at Sakura but luckily for Sakura Sasuke was watching her just in case and right when the ball was going to hit Sakura Sasuke was in front of her and deflected the ball away. After that Sasuke made sure Sakura was ok and had the girls stay with her for the rest of class.

The gang sat under the Sakura tree that they met at that morning. They sat in a circle by the tree with Sasuke leaning on it with Sakura between his legs leaning on him. To their left was Ino and Shika then Neji and Tenten then Hinata and Naruto.

"Well today has been fun so far." said Ino.

"Yeah Pig if you call Karin bug you fun then yeah." said Sakura.

"She has you there Ino. It can't be all that fun to have Karin bugging you all day for getting Sasuke when she couldn't." said Tenten.

"It doesn't really matter as long as nothing happens to Sakura-chan." Said Hinata.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." Said Ino.

"So what are we doing after school today?" asked Naruto.

"How about swimming at Sakura-chan's house?" said/asked Hinata.

Everyone agreed to meet up at Sakura's house after school to swim. The group sat for the rest of lunch just idle talking about pretty much anything.

When the bell rang the group was off to their next class which was sexed/health with Jiraiya-sensei.

The group walked into the room and sat at one of the 8 people group table. A few minutes after the group sat down the bell rang and Jiraiya-sensei walked into the room.

"Okay class today we are going to talk about mate marks. Any questions before we start." He paused.

"NO. Okay then. Who in, by a show of hands, has seen a mate mark on someone in your age group?" He asked.

The gang all raised their hands because by now they have all seen the mark on Sakura's neck.

Jiraiya then looked at the group and asked "Are they in this room?"

They all nodded their heads mutely.

"Are they a part of your group back there?" he then asked.

Again they all nodded.

"Would it happen to be the newly acquired Uchiha back there?" he finally asked them.

They all nodded while watching the class because even though most the school knew already the fangirls/boy were still mad about it.

"Okay so back to the topic." Jiraiya-sensei said as he started to explain more about mate marks.

For the rest of the class Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and slept.

After school the group headed off to Sakura's house to go swimming. When they arrived the were met with the sight of Sakura's parents and older brother Sasori sitting on the porch.

"Hi minna. How was your trip?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the porch with the group.

"It was good. How was your time while we were gone?" asked Sakura's mom.

"It was interesting and good. Well we are going to the pool now." Sakura said as she and the group went inside.

After every one change into their swimsuits/trunks they all went outside to the pool. Once outside the group sat down their towels on the chairs outside on the pool deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS STORY I NOLONGER KNOW WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO. IM EITHER GOING TO END IT HERE AND NO LONGER WRITE OR LET SOMEONE TAKE IT OVER SO WHO EVERY WANTS TO TAKE IT OVER JUST TELL ME AND THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT.**


End file.
